Our Weakness
by RawrHarHar
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime now has had a great 12 years with there daughter, Mizuki. But things will not always be rainbows and flowers for long. Old foes will come back and try to mess up everything! Sequel to Orihime and Ulquiorra's weakness.
1. Character Info

**Before I begin the story I would like to recap on my characters…..(Orihime and Ulquiorra's Weaknesses)(( Just to let you know….the date in this is 2017)) (((and by the way, Orihime doesn't age or grow older let's say. She stopped ageing at age 21, I'll explain later on.))) Like my OC's. If you want to you can skip this chapter but I advise you to look at this chapter because something's I might rarely state, and this can give u a good idea on what the characters are going to be like so it isn't a big shocker later on. **** Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Main OC's**

**Ayumi Nakamura**

**Gender- Girl**

**Species- Arrancar**

**Age- age 8 when found now age 20 (last chapter she is 16)**

**Birth Date- October 16, 2001**

**Death Date- January 14, 2009**

**Found Date- January 23, 2009**

**Zanpakuto- Hisa Ai (long lasting love)**

**History- Abused and Neglected since birth, she was never let out of her room. How she lived to be age 8 is unknown. Killed by her father. Her arrancar mask looks like little fox ears and she has white hair and a blue colored eye on the right and a green colored eye on the left. What she looks like when she was alive is unknown since no one really saw her. She was found by Orihime. Has healing powers (and she has another power that I'll name later on) and her eyes brighten a bit when she does. (She stopped aging at age 21) looks 17. Her 'younger sister' is Mizuki. She is very protective of her. Ayumi has no markings on her face except when she is in her second form, she has a Iris shaped deep purple Iris on her cheek. **

* * *

**Mizuki Cifer**

**Gender- Girl**

**Species- Arrancar **

**Age- 7 (in last chapter) now age 12**

**Birth Date- April 12, 2010**

**Death Date- N/A**

**Zanpakuto- Shizu Tuki (Silent Moon) **

**History- Ulquiorra and Orihime's daughter. She is unaware of her powers or her parents powers and her 'older sister' Ayumi Nakamura. Her best friend is Chizu Coyote, Fuyu Kurosaki (and her rival by nature of course) and Makoto Jaegerjaquez. She keeps to herself, she loves music and writing stories. Hates violence, but will use it if people screw with her friends. Her left eye turns grey and has a blue shaped flower in it. (Looks like Orihime's pins) She can heal people and shield people like Orihime can. Her own unique power though is that she can see people's pasts with one touch and can see peoples futures (depends on what she needs to see) She also can see the future of coming events (cannot see the outcome though). She shares this power with Chizu. She has green eyes and black hair. Her mask is like a really curved hook shooting out to the right side of her head and a black rose (only seen in release form, her curved hook horn dissolves and turns into it). She also has a kind of like a hook shape black colored mark that starts at the corner of both of her eyes. **

* * *

**Chizu Coyote**

**Gender- Girl**

**Species- Arrancar**

**Age- 7 (now age 12 in the beginning of the story) **

**Birth Date- August 12, 2010**

**Death Date- N/A**

**Zanpakuto- Nagisa Uta (the seashore's song)**

**History- Halibel's and Stark's daughter, she is aware of her powers and her parents powers. She doesn't tell anyone because she knows something bad might happen. She can see coming events but the only thing she can't do is see people's pasts, but she can make a ratio whip with her fingers(it takes the color black) and disappear. Her friends are Ayumi Nakamura, Makoto Jaegerjaquez , Fuyu Kurosaki, and Mizuki Cifer. Her mask is half a sharks fin on the left side of her head. She has brown hair and gold-brownish eyes. She has no markings except on her stomach which has a huge black paw print. **

* * *

**Fuyu Kurosaki**

**Gender-Girl **

**Species- Shimigami **

**Age-8 (now age 13) **

**Birth Date- December 29, 2009**

**Death Date- N/A**

**Zanpakuto- Chiyo Nao (eternal honesty)**

**History- daughter of Rukia and Ichigo. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. She always keeps her hair down unless in a battle. She has orange hair and soft brown eyes. She is aware of her powers but not her mothers or fathers. She has a relaxed nature and doesn't charge until she thinks it's time. **

* * *

**Makoto Jaegerjaquez**

**Gender- Boy**

**Species- Arrancar**

**Age- 7 (now age 12)**

**Birth Date- March 23, 2010**

**Death Date- N/A**

**Zanpakuto- Keitaro Michio (blessed man with the strength of tree thousand)**

**History- Son of Grimmjow and Neliel. He is a loud mouth with a huge sense of humor. Since Grimmjow is his father, of course he is going to have a very 'colorful' vocabulary. Mizuki states at times that his ego/pride is bigger than his brain. He is unaware of his parents powers and his. Mizuki is his best friend and when someone picks on her or makes fun of her, that person is likely to never to be seen again. He has a soft side to and is understanding. He has turquoise hair and sea-green eyes. He has markings on his face of kind of like three lines going off on the side of his cheek, like grey tiger marks. He surprisingly has no mask, but he is very strong.**

* * *

**Other OC's that might be talked about later on from the last story. **

**Maro Inoue (Chapter 6)**

**Gender- Boy**

**Species- Arrancar**

**Age- 42**

**Birth Date- May 23, 1967**

**Death Date- February 12, 2009**

**Zanpakuto- ?**

**History- Orihime and Sora Inoue's father. Abused her and her brother after her mother left. Murdered by ?. Rest of history is unknown.**

* * *

**Asa Inoue/Suzuki (Chapter ?)**

**Gender- Girl**

**Species- Human**

**Age- 37 **

**Birth Date- November 13, 1972 **

**Death Date- ?**

**Zanpakuto- ?**

**History- The only thing we know is that she is the mother of Orihime and Sora. She was married to Maro Inoue. We do not know what happens to her. We do not even know what she looks like**

* * *

**Umeki Katō (Chapter 8)**

**Gender- girl**

**Species- Human**

**Age- 11 (21 when we next see her)**

**Birth Date- January 7, 1998**

**Death Date- N/A**

**Zanpakuto- ?**

**History- Met Ayumi at theme park. Later on they become friends. Brown hair and hazel eyes that like to change color. Rest of history is unknown.**

* * *

**Koji Nakamura (Chapter 9)**

**Gender- boy**

**Species- Human**

**Age- 7 (age 19 when we next see him)**

**Birth Date- September 23, 2002**

**Death Date- N/A**

**Zanpakuto- ?**

**History- Ayumi's sister. Black hair and blue eyes. We know nothing else about him.**

* * *

**Takeo Nakamura (Chapter 9)**

**Gender- boy**

**Species- Human**

**Age- 38**

**Birth Date- August 9, 1972**

**Death Date- N/A**

**History- Ayumi's dad. Black hair and blue eyes. Unknown.**

* * *

**Midori Nakamura (Chapter 9)**

**Gender- Girl**

**Species- Human**

**Age- 35**

**Birth Date- July 2, 1975**

**Death Date- N/A**

**History- Ayumi's mother. Blond hair and brown eyes. Unknown.**

* * *

**Reza Kobayashi (Chapter 9)**

**Gender- Boy**

**Species- Arrancar**

**Age- 36 (Stopped aging)**

**Birth Date- March 13, 1978**

**Death Date- July 4, 2008**

**History- Ayumi's Uncle. Death is unknown. Salmon hair and Jade eyes. **

* * *

**OK so that's about it for now…I'll try getting the STORY UP maybe today most likely tomorrow though because I have final exams this week T_T. Well so I just wanted to put this up to show you I haven't totally forgotten about this story! **** Have a good one! **

**-Aki**


	2. Stupid Principle

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach character. (though I wish I did.)

* * *

"DAMN YOU, MIZUKI!" A boy that was about 12 years old with turquoise hair and sea-green eyes yelled, running down the hallways of the school (pushing everyone who got in his way of his rampage) and out into the court yard. A little girl about the same age with sparkling green eyes and long black hair crouched into the bushes, looking out from behind them every once in awhile. Mizuki heard a crack from behind jumped but only saw it was her friend Chizu who had brown hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Oh, Chizu you scared me." Mizuki let out a sigh of relief and turned back around.

"Mizuki what didja do this time?" Mizuki turned around and gave the girl an innocent look. Chizu rolled her eyes.

"What? Me? Nooooo…. I didn't do anything!" She said innocently holding up her hand, which in between her thumb and pointer finger was a black book-bag that had the name 'Makoto Jaegerjaquez' written on it.

"Mizuki Cifer you know he is going to kill you."

"And Chizu Coyote, you worry too much my friend, besides I got you to back me up! I'm sure Fuyu will want to as well!" She smiled wide and turned back around to look out for Makoto.

"Now, just how to get him more agitated." Mizuki thought out loud to herself.

"MIZUKI! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN BOOK BAG!" Makoto yelled.

"If he doesn't watch his mouth, he's going to get suspended again…."Chizu says plopping down right next to Mizuki.

"Hahaha I agree." Mizuki says smirking. Chizu mumbles something and Mizuki glares at her.

"No, no it's nothing!" Chizu says.

"Yeah I know what you said!" Mizuki said angrily. Chizu laughed innocently.

"Damn it! He's coming this way!" Mizuki curses before Chizu has a chance to answer.

"MIZUKI, GIVE IT BACK!" Makoto yelled running straight at her. Mizuki bolted up from her hiding place and ran for her life.

"So much for 'taking him' Mizuki." Chizu sighed and followed the two friends.

"What's going on?" A girl asked standing next to Chizu.

"Hi, Fuyu. Nothing much, Mizuki just pissed off Makoto again that's all. Oh what a great first day of middle school to start off on." Chizu says nodding her head. Fuyu smiles in agreement.

"Yeah, don't worry I didn't forget next week, like your birthday." Fuyu said happily. Chizu gave a small smile and watched Makoto chase poor Mizuki, them both taunting and insulting each other.

"Bet 20 bucks they are going to get together and get married." Fuyu said dreamily. Chizu shook her head at the day-dreaming girl and continued to watch Makoto and Mizuki until they bumped into each other and Makoto fell straight on Mizuki.

"Oh and all hell break lose now…" Chizu and Fuyu said together jogging over to the falling two. Then at that time a teacher walks out to see them.

"HEY! YOU FOUR COME WITH ME NOW!" the teacher yelled. Mizuki rubs her head and her vision singles out to see Makoto right on her. She blushes a little bit and mentally slaps herself. Fuyu helps Mizuki up and Chizu helps wipe the dirt off Makoto's back. "Aww man….This is going to be a messy day….." Chizu says walking with her friends with the teacher.

* * *

"At this middle school there is no public affection to be shown on school grounds period. That means before, during, and after school." The principle says sternly, glaring at all four of them but shocked that they all were not shivering or begging for forgiveness. Chizu crossed her arms and legs giving him a disapproving look, Fuyu just puts her hands behind her head and lounges, Makoto is shaking on how mad he is on being blamed for something he didn't do, and Mizuki gives the man a blank expression, something she finds useful that she inherited from her father.

"Now I will phone your parents about this all. I do don't tolerate PDA on school grounds." Makoto roughly stands up.

"Mizuki just fell on me that's all! We do NOT like each other that way!" Mizuki felt some kind of pang in her heart after he said those words. The principle raises a finger which pisses Makoto off even more. He balls his fists up and glares harshly at the man. Mizuki just closes her eyes irritated and tired.

"I want no excuses, it's a good lie I must admit but I still am phoning your parents about this behavior to see if you might need to talk to someone or something." Mizuki silently stands up, grabs her book-bag, and heads toward the door.

"Mizuki Cifer where are you going?" The man asks with a so called 'scary tone'.

Mizuki doesn't turn her head but looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I, sir, am heading home. If you wish to scold us or tell us we need something such as a therapist for one thing then you can talk to my father. He would love to talk with you, and maybe even my mother. I am heading home, I don't wish to hear the nonsense you're spewing about me and my friends."

She pauses and looks at the principle's shocked face. She smirks inwardly.

"Let's go guys, we don't want to hear this, do we?" She said in monotone shocking the man even more. Makoto is the first to stand up.

"Like hell I am! I'm gonna fall asleep anyway." He shrugs walking over to Mizuki. Chizu and Fuyu stand up and walk towards the door.

"Good day, Mr. Watanabe. I will see you tomorrow." They bow and leave the room together.

* * *

Mizuki and Makoto wave to Chizu and Fuyu as they walk different directions.

"I cannot believe the stupid ass bastard!" Makoto yells in his hands a few minutes later.

"It's not like your parents care, Makoto."

Mizuki says patting her best friend on the back.

"And your parents know you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do anything that stupid in school." Makoto smirks.

"Gee thanks." Mizuki says lightly elbowing him. They laugh and talk until they reach their houses.

"I'm so happy we are next door neighbors." Mizuki says.

"I'll leave the window unlocked tonight just in case you wanna hang out tonight, okay?" Makoto says waving at her. She nods and grabs her key out of her pocket, sighs, and unlocks the door not ready to explain why they got a call from her principle on the first day of school.

"This is going to be fun…" She says to herself and lightly turns the nob.

* * *

**Mizuki- *Crosses arms and taps foot***

**Me- …..?**

**Mizuki- …**

**Me- OH YEAH! Thanks so much for supporting this story and reading it!**

**Mizuki- *Taps foot a bit more***

**Me-….?...Oh…Sorry I didn't give you a story in so long….yeah…..But I had exams!**

**Mizuki- Thanks so much for reading! For an apology she will write you double or two chapters tomorrow.**

**Me- :O! You don't know that! I got exam…oooh…I don't have school Friday…..hahhaha…**

**Ayumi- *walks in and smiles* Thanks so much for reading! *Bows***


	3. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or it's characters.

* * *

Mizuki walked inside and gently closed the door. She paused and heard her mother talking on the phone.

"No sir she doesn't need a therapist. She is perfectly fine, me and my husband don't think she would ever do that. No she is not doing drugs either." Her mother scowled at the wall and angrily paced around the kitchen. Her mother kept answering and arguing on the phone, her patients was obviously wearing dangerously thin. She took this chance and crept up the stairs and looked back, no one. Good. She would rather face her parents later then now in her opinion. She looked back one more time then bolted up the stairs and ran into her room, closed the door behind her slowly so it made no noise. She plopped onto her bed and groaned.

"Usually this never happens…..But no! My stupid principle thinks every kid is bad at this age and expects this…Why me?" Then her phone rang from beside her. She cocked her head and looked at the I.D number. She cringed at the phone number.

"Hello…..?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Hello honey, I would like you to come down the stairs. We need to talk." Orihime, her mother, said though the phone then hung up. She silently screamed into her pillow and then took a deep breath.

"Common Mizuki! You can do this! You did nothing wrong." Mizuki said walking out of her bedroom and carefully walking down the stairs. Each step she took she swore she heard a 'thump thump' noise.

"Shut up heart! You're beating too fast." She scolded herself. When she reached the bottom she walked into a little living room. Orihime was sitting on the couch and Ulquiorra stood behind her. Ayumi sat on the couch opposite of Orihime. Ayumi always supported her in bad times, so this made Mizuki feel a bit better. She hesitantly walked into the room and sat really close to Ayumi. Orihime looked her daughter in the eye, showing a slight bit amusement on her face.

"I got a call from you principle today, he said you showed PDA on school grounds." Mizuki angrily stood up.

"How dare he blame me for such nonsense! I did nothing of the sort!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Calm down Mizuki."

Ulquiorra walked over to Mizuki and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't believe you would do such idiotic things. If you wanted to, you wouldn't be so stupid as to do it right where people can see you," Mizuki relaxed a bit.

"Your principle said you needed to see a therapist. Your mother almost hung up the phone right then and run straight to you school to kill him with her own hands." He joked, Orihime laughed and walked over to her daughter, "So tell me about it, by the way. Wa- " Orihime smirked as Mizuki cringed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mizuki said putting her hand over Orihime's mouth stopping her from saying anything else. Ayumi burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Ugh, mom your so weird!" Orihime threw her hands up in mock-hurt.

They all settled and sat down and Mizuki told her parents all about her new day in middle school and how some of her teachers, such as her English teacher, couldn't spell. Every time she corrected her spelling, her teacher would get mad and try to throw a marker at her.

"Really?" Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow, and knowing Ulquiorra was going to do something (possibly) illegal Ayumi jumped in.

"Yeah but don't go and talk to her because that will make her want to try her best to flunk Mizuki," Then they all heard the door knock at the door. Ulquiorra walked over and opened it, almost causing Grimmjow to almost punch Ulquiorra in the face.

"Grimmjow stop banging at my door please. If you break it you're getting me a new one." Ulquiorra glared at him and he glared back.

"Boy's enough." Orihime laughed and Mizuki smiled.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" She beamed

"I want to talk to all of you. Now," He whispered something in Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Orihime, Neliel and Grimmjow want to talk to us now," He said and looked at Mizuki.

"Why don't you go play with Makoto, Mizuki?"

"What's wrong?" Mizuki started to get nervous. Orihime and Ulquiorra exchanged looks and said nothing.

Ayumi fiddled with her fingers, "Halibel, Starrk, Ichigo, and Rukia should be here soon."

"Why are you not saying anything? You're acting suspicious."

Orihime gave a wide, fake smile, "What? It's just that us adults want to hang out."

Mizuki's finally snapped, "I DON'T WANT TO BE KEPT IN THE DARK ANYMORE!"

"Mizuki…" Orihime trailed away. _We tried to avoid this day._ Mizuki fumed.

"What are you hiding from me, Fuyu, Makoto, and Chizu?" Grimmjow sighed.

"We can't tell you yet hun. Later maybe, it's for the best." Mizuki's eyes shook with anger.

"So be it then. I told you all secrets….. If you don't tell me anything. Then fine….But there is one secret I have been keeping from you….And I'm not going to tell it!" Mizuki smugly said looking for any kind of reaction. When she didn't get one she just slightly shrugged and turned to Makoto.

"Common Makoto… Let's go up in my room and wait for the others…." She looked up at him with a blank stare. He saw the sadness in her eyes, she wanted to cry or react but couldn't….

"Alright Mizuki, let's go to your room," he didn't argue going into her room like he usually does. Being best friends, he needs to find out that secret and what's really going on, like his parents secret. He followed her into the room and closed the door. She locked the door nice and good.

"You want to know my secret don't you?" Mizuki asked hopping onto her bed and laying on her side.

He nodded, "Yeah I do…"

Mizuki smiled, "Just wait till Fuyu and Chizu come, then I'll tell you.

* * *

Grimmjow, Neliel, Orihime, and Ulquiorra took a seat.

"When is Halibel and Starrk getting here?" Orihime asked.

"Right….Now," Grimmjow predicted, and then there was a knock at the door. Grimmjow gave a smug smile and crossed his arms. Ulquiorra closed his eyes in annoyance. _Arrogant Bastard._ Orihime got up again to answer it.

"Hello Halibel, Starrk, Rukia, and Ichigo. Come in," Orihime greeted. They both walked inside and Starrk shut the door behind him. Orihime smiled at the younger ones.

"Hi, there you two. Why don't you and Chizu go into Mizuki's room. She's probably won't answer me since we all got into a fight…" Orihime said, her eyes twinkled with sadness. Chizu and Fuyu exchanged glances.

"And if you find out her secret..Well….tell us please….we would like to know what's going on with her…" Orihime whispered to them. Chizu sighed.

"Mrs. Orihime we love you so much but, we simply can't tell you because that would be untrustworthy of us as her friends. Please trust Mizuki. She is a really good person and if she is hiding something from you, there must be a good explanation on why she is. If we see anything unusual or might be life threatening then we will tell immediately. " Orihime chuckled.

"How did I know you would say that. You guys remind me of when I was in school." They walked to Mizuki's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Mizuki asked quietly.

"It's Fuyu and Chizu can we come in?" Then the door started to jiggle then it unlocked. A pale and sad looking Mizuki greeted them.

"Come in," She glanced down the hallway.

"We need to discuss something," She said the last part in a whisper. They nodded and walked inside the white colored room.


	4. Meeting with a little spat on the side

Once again, i'm going back and fixing a lot of stuff. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Bleach characters are not mine.

* * *

Mizuki let Chizu, Fuyu, and Makoto inside her room. She look out the door one more time before she quietly closed and locked it.

"Ok Mizuki spill," Fuyu demanded and made herself comfortable on Mizuki's couch.

"Well first, I lied about the whole, 'I have a secret and I'm not telling anyone. It was just a moment and something spilled out." Fuyu nodded in understanding.

"And I'm so tired of them acting like they have something to hide. It's so frustrating, and my mom is gone for hours at a time and Dad and Ayumi are passed out for _hours _as well. Maybe it's just me, but I hate being kept in the dark." Mizuki said jumping onto her bed and resting her head on the palm of her head.

"Mizuki the only way to understand this stuff is….. If we did some snooping…Maybe…" Makoto's face lit up as he said it.

"There's no need too, I might know some things that can 's about time I told you all...Now that it's getting to a point I think now that you will believe me…" Chizu interupted. Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do tell. please." Chizu clasps her hands together and takes a seat on the ground.

"Ok fine…but I'm not lying I swear. This is was a few years ago though…I was in my room and I felt the room shake a bit. It was odd though, not like an earthquake. More like pressure in the air. It's hard to breath and gravity feels like it's slamming you between walls. Then this weird black blob with a white mask with different patterns all around it appears into my room. It had black holes for eyes and a _huge_ mouth! Well how was I supposed to react you know? So I scream and my parents rush in to find me scared out of my wits with the black _thing_ grasping me in its hand so, then my parents did something…..odd…" She stopped and glanced at Mizuki.

"You don't believe me do you?" She asked sadly and Mizuki raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly shifting herself on the bed.

"I never said that." Chizu smiled.

"Can you remember anything else?" Chizu slowly closes her eyes and bites her lip.

"I…..I think they're called….Hollows...?" Chizu says slowly.

"This is the rest of what I heard until I blanked out… I heard people talking, something about... Hollow's and something about Shimigami…..' something like that." Mizuki twirled her hair in thought and Chizu shifted uncomfortably. _Shimigami? Death Gods?_

"Did they kill this 'hollow?' and what did your parents look like?" Mizuki questioned Chizu.

"Yeah I think they did…My parents had this weird mask on their head and strange clothing. Also I remember they had a hole…literally a _hole _in some part of their body." Makoto blinked and mumbles.

"A hole? Hahaha…" Mizuki hears him and glares, sending shivers down his spine. An awkward silence fills the room.

"What did I do?" Mizuki puts her foot on his back and roughly kicks him off the bed. He goes down with a 'thud'.

"Oww...," He whines. Mizuki sighed angrily, but kept her emotions in check.

"Mizuki what the hell!"

"Makoto you know every well what you did," Makoto shook his fist angrily.

"What did I do? All I did was crack a joke!"

"Well maybe I don't like those kinds of jokes,"

"Who said you could push me off you bed!"

"Who said I couldn't?"

"Also, what gives you the right to push me off the bed with your foot?" Fuyu and Chizu giggle slightly,

"Everything gives me the right actually,"

"And how is that, Mizuki?"

"Well, in case you didn't already know, it's my room," Fuyu and Chizu burst out laughing,

"And who says it's your room!" Mizuki blinks and thinks on how to put that one. Makoto can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Uhm…my parents and, can you stop asking me questions? I feel like I'm answering fan mail."

Makoto growls and plops down to Mizuki, arms folded and a pout plastered onto his face.

"Are you going to be less of a pervert now?" Makoto nods his head fiercely.

"Ok then now we are all semi-happy," Mizuki says in a more cheerful tone. Makoto had a scowl on his face. Then her mother called from the living room.

"Guys! Your parents are leaving now." Fuyu, Chizu, Makoto

_Chizu, I hope you call me if you find out anything else. _

"So, Mizuki, what did you talk about with your friends?" Orihime asked sweetly sitting near Mizuki's feet. Mizuki turned over and said nothing. Ulquiorra did the same thing.

"Mizuki?" She asked. Mizuki heard her voice break a bit.

"What?"

"Mizuki, whats wrong?" Orihime says and rubs Mizuki's side.

"Nothing's wrong."

Orihime sighed and ran her finger's through her daughter's hair.

"Mizuki, if it's about the principle, we aren't angry."

"It's not about that."

"Then what's it about."

Mizuki hesitated on her next choice of words. "I want to know why you wont tell me whats going on. Uncle Ichigo and everyone else came over having to talk to you about something. I just want you to trust me like I trust you."

Orihime smiled slightly and got up.

"I have to go pick up Ayumi from a friend's house,and I _promise_ we can talk later, Mizuki," with that she left without another word. Mizuki sighed and sat up with a slight disappointed look on her face. Her father sighed and put a hand on her head.

"Since I came home early, do you want to help me make food before your mother comes back or do you want to eat her cooking again?" Mizuki froze. _Oh dear god._

"Then let's hurry and make dinner. I couldn't eat that odd stuff again without throwing up my stomach!" Mizuki said and practically flew out of her bed.


	5. Attacked

UPDATE: changed this chapter up, ALOT. This chapter, in my opinion was the worst, so I fixed and cleaned it up a bit :) Like the very begining, she doesn't write in her diary, shes doing homework.

Disclamer: You know it already.

* * *

Homework sucks. It was official. She threw the pencil against the wall and click the pen shut.

"Finally." She cracked her knuckles and tried to shake the stiffness out of her body. Mizuki clicked off the lamp and threw on her checkered PJ's. She yawned and slipped under the covers, hopping to have better dreams tonight.

* * *

Mizuki cracked her eyes open.

**4:32 a.m.**

What was that?

Just a nightmare maybe.

She opened them a bit more.

Oh how she wish she didn't.

Mizuki screeched and her eyes shot open, her jade eyes shone with fear. There were footsteps and banging then the door swung open. Orihime and Ulquiorra stood looking around to what might have frightened the young girl.

"Mizuki!" Orihime yelled. Mizuki wouldn't stop screaming, her tears threated to overflow. Orihime hesitated, but slapped her across the face and she immediately stopped, a red mark now shone on her slightly tan skin. Nothing but Mizuki's heavy breathing was heard in the room.

"Mizuki my god! What the hell?" Ayumi asks tiredly walking in the room, breaking the silence lingering heavily in the air.

"I….I…I…There….In the….Right there…. Some _thing_….." Mizuki stuttered out, eyes fixed on only one part of the room.

"Mizuki? Where did you see it?" Ulquiorra asked trying in his best ability to comfort her. Mizuki gulped and gasped for air, still trying to regain her composure.

"Well, there…..Was this…I don't know…._Black _thing in my room…..There was some kind of _person _with some damn big knife looking thing….." Mizuki didn't care one bit if she didn't sound like herself. _Was this what Chizu saw?_

"What was i-," Shake. Another shake echoed the room. Like an earthquake. Mizuki jumped and latched onto her mother for comfort.

"Ulquiorra…." Orihime trailed off. Mizuki shook harder and fell to her knees.

_What the hell? Is this some kind of pressure in the room. It's so heavy it is hard to breath! _She started to gasp for air and she watched as her father walked out the door.

W_hat the hell? _Then, a black blob with some white mask bursts threw the wall. _What? Déjà vu much? _Mizuki cowered as she saw the monster from her nightmare.

* * *

**(This is going to me Mizuki's pov for a bit)**

_No._

It reached it's disgusting hand out towards me.

_No._

It rips me away from my mother, the blood pounds in my ears; it's hard to hear the screams of my mother.

_No._

"Mizuki!" My mother screams.

_Mom, run!_

The _thing _throws me up against the wall.

_No._

Blood cakes my hair, black dots cloud my vision.

_No_.

"Yummy, another strong soul tonight. And your a different one the what I usually see." The thing's demented voice says

_No._

What am I? Food? My soul? Different?

_No._

It whips me up against the wall again. I start to cough up blood.

_No._

My mother screams and screams and cries and cries; saying some words I don't understand. It's so hard to hear.

_No._

The red dots start to dance around with the black dots now. No tears yet pour down my face.

_No._

Something stirs inside me. Like a will to fight this thing, a _desire_ to fight it.

_No._

My eye….something is off…..These words are dancing in my heart…..Trying to break free…..

_No._

"S….a…n…t…e..n…. K….e…s..s…..h…u…..n," I choke out, blood falls out of the side of my mouth.

I collapse upon the floor.

….

A man appears in front of me.

I open my mouth, but more blood flows out and I start to choke.

…

Green eyes stare back. These eyes, they were full of fear and concern.

…

Father?

He looks…So different…..This thing….. Chizu…Fuyu…Makoto…

Mother…please it hurts.

Father? Are you crying? You have green tears coming down your face as if you are…

"…..Ahg," I manage to get out, my breathing shallowing by the second.

Then all left I see is red, black….and this warm orange color as I succumb to darkness.

_I feel so Cold._


	6. Two Weeks Later

**Hey everyone! Sorry did the last chapter suck a bit? A bit depressing…..I was really sad yesterday so I guess that effected my chapter a bit :D ENJOY! It gets better, I promise**

* * *

_Help me…_

_Ring around the rosies….._

_Mommy…._

_Pocket full of poses….._

_The monsters are coming to get me…._

_Ashes, Ashes…._

…_.!_

_We all fall down….._

* * *

"…..."

"…..."

"…Mi…"

"….Mi….k…W…..k…P…"

_What in the world?_

"Mizuki, please. Oh, my little girl..."

_A womans voice? My mother's? Oh god, what happened? Did I get hit by a semi-truck?_

"Mizuki." Orihime said shakily. _Mom? _Mizuki groans and immediately puts a hand to her head. Damn these stupid headaches.

"Agh…Mom…" Mizuki manages to whisper. She opens her eyes to a blurry picture around her.

"...?" She her eyes around questionably, then a memory flashes back in her head and she bolts upward.

"MOM, MOM, MOM! THE….THE MONESTER THING! ITS GOING-!"

"Mizuki, settle down." Her father says pushing Mizuki back into the laying position.

"But dad! That thing!…Please….What was that thing…" Mizuki whispers. He shakes his head.

"Not now, Mizuki. Hush, little one." Something throbbed in her chest.

"And why not? What is so terrible that you can't tell me?" Mizuki growls. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"I never said I wouldn't tell you, but if you didn't already know, we are in a hospital so please keep your voice down." He says and gently lets go of her chin. Ayumi walks in with some water.

"Here you are, Mizuki. How are you feeling?" She asks handing the cold water to her. She gulps some of it down and takes a few deep breathes.

"I'm feeling better now, thanks Ayumi."

She smiles at her. She returns it and ruffles Mizuki's hair. A grunt of disapproval is made from Mizuki.

"Ayumi..." She glares, swatting her hand at Ayumi's. She laughs and takes a seat at the side of the room. Then a woman with soft brown eyes and smooth red hair walks in.

"Hi, how are you feeling? I'm Nurse Mori." She says with a bright smile.

"Fine thank you, I'm Mizuki." She says timidly and gives a small smile.

"Good, good. Now let's see here. You have been in a small coma for about 2 weeks." Mizuki's eyes widen and her mouth open in surprise. _Two weeks? _

"Since you woke up earlier then planed we can release you this afternoon. It would be wise to stay overnight but, it's your call." She says and hangs the clipboard on the frame of my bed.

"You have had some friends come in to for a long while, by the way. Beside your mom and dad, two girls and a boy visited you. They all were extremely worried about you. I think they visit somewhere 'round this time. If you need anything just ring the bell. " She says and leaves the room.

Mizuki blinked.

Once. Twice.

"Two weeks! Arggg! How much school work did I miss! Not that I can't catch up in, but dang it!" Mizuki cups her face with her hands.

"Well there goes two freaking weeks of my life." She mumbles, then remembers her friends visited her while she was in the hospital.

"Mizuki?" A girl called out. She removed her hands from her face and looked up.

Fuyu, Chizu, and Makoto all stood there smiling like crazy. "Hi, wha-," At once they all tackled her with hugs and a few tears.

"Oh Mizuki your awake!" Fuyu yells happily.

"Ok, ok now settle down." Orihime smiles at them.

"Hi Mrs. Cifer! Is Mizuki getting released today?" Chizu asks.

"Yes she is! We are going to fill out the release papers now so you all behave, ok?" She kissed Mizuki on the forehead, which she did not like, and left the room with Ulquiorra and Ayumi. They all looked at each other then burst out laughing. Mizuki looks at what Makoto is holding.

"Makoto your such a sweetheart! You got me flowers?" Mizuki says with a sly smile and Makoto starts stuttering.

"What! Tch! No! I felt bad ok!" He threw the flowers to Mizuki, which she gracefully catches. Mizuki smiles kindly, "I love them! Gee thanks!" She says sniffing them, "So, what did I miss?"

"Well you missed a lunchroom fight! Nori got some food stuck in her hair!That's what that whore gets!" Fuyu crack up laughing.

"Damn straight!" Makoto pips in. "Anything _else?_" Mizuki hints in.

"No, sadly not." Chizu sighs, "But the thing that attacked you was the exact same thing I saw." Mizuki bows her head trying to remember what she did.

"I did something weird, with my eye. I can't explain it but, I said something, it went like Santen Kesshun." Then her eye went gray and blue hibiscus flower formed in her right eye and a black shield formed in front of her.

"Whoa!" They all gasped, Mizuki started to feel weak and closed her eye, the black shield dissipated.

"That was incredible!" Fuyu gasped and plopped onto the bed next to Mizuki.

"Some much was happening at once, I just said these words and everything when black. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing my mother and father." She sighed and they changed the subject entirely.

* * *

"Mizuki you ready to go?" Her mother asks her. She changed out of her hospital dress and changed into jeans and a black shirt with the YingYang sign on the front.

"Yeah," She said and followed her mother out the door.

A black figure watching her as she goes. "You will be mine, Mizuki."


	7. Postponing

UPDATE: I'm going back and fixing things. Mizuki in this chapter, to me, was extremely childish and tempertantrummy. (LOL) I tried to make her more...I dont know...cool and collected, but still furious at the same time? IDK. LOL Enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN MIZUKI AND THE PLOT LINE.

* * *

Mizuki looked out the car window trying to make sense of what just occurred.

* * *

_There was a spine tingling shriek and lights shone every which-way, she did not know. Mizuki slowly opened her eyes, "What the hell?" She opened her eyes more and saw….. Herself? She crawled toward herself, what she saw surprised her. She was dead. "T-that's impossible." A chain rattled as I shook my head in disbelief. "This is all…Just a dream...Just a dream…" Mizuki says softer and softer as she tried pulling at the chain attached to her body, tears fell from her face.. Blood was still coming out of her dead corpse mouth. This sickened Mizuki and made it made her want to scream, but she couldn't because she was scared if she opened her mouth, blood would come pouring out. A strong sensation overcame her and the next thing she knew, she was in her body, barley breathing. Shallow breathes came out. The taste of a metallic substance was strong. She couldn't even speak._

* * *

Mizuki jumped as a loud thump awoken her, sweat beaded down the side of her cheek. She quickly got out of the car and stumbled inside her house. She looked at her mother expecting, smiling brightly at her. Her mother looked back and weakly smiled,

"Mizu, why don't you go to your room and sleep for a bit?" Mizuki's smile fell slightly. "What? You said you would tell me about these creatures! Your promised! I know what your doing…." Her eyes burned with anger.

"No way. Tell me, please, because your going to keep pushing this off! This is what you'll do, you'll tell me to go to sleep then when I confront you, you'll say, 'What are you talking about? Your just dreaming. Like _hell_." Mizuki shook her head over and over again refusing to. She tried hard to keep a calm, collected face, but something inside her seethed with anger. The more her parents push this off, the more fuel it adds to this mysterious burning sensation in her chest. A hand laid on her shoulder, and she looked up. Ulquiorra looked down at her. His eyes pleading her to rest. She shook him off and crossed her arms.

"Dad please be reasonable." Ulquiorra shook his head slightly at her childish behavior and came over to her , picking her up.

"No! I'm not playing around anymore. Ugh, put me down!" Mizuki tensed up and glared as her father grabbed her upper back and knees. Her mother started almost started and they both took her to her bedroom. _They're acting like I'm crazy!_

"**NO.**" She said firmly looking them both in the eyes. Daring them both to try couldn't believe this, anger rose in her heart. She punched Ulquiorra's chest, she needed to hurt _something_.

"Father, put me down! Mother tell him to put me down! Mommy, please do _something_!" She yelled as her parents put her in her bed. She sat up furious, her eyes dilated. She grabbed her Ulquiorra's arm.

"Hey! I'm not fini-." Almost instantly as she touched his skin, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she fainted, fell to her knees, darkness crept in.

* * *

_She woke up in a dark room. 'What in the world?' She thought to herself. The room started to brighten a bit. A dimmed light swung from the ceiling, the room had no windows, only cracks coming from the walls where bugs and a peek of sunlight came into the room. She got up and explored a bit. A few papers were scattered on the ground and water dripped from the ceiling causing puddles to form._

_She looked down and screamed. She was wearing a dirty white gown. That wasn't why she was screaming. There was blood covering the gown. She went up to the door and tried to open it, but she couldn't. Her heart raised. 'I can't get out. Mommy? Daddy? Save me….' She thought to herself panicking, but she stayed calm. _

_She searched the place a little more, there is where she stumbled across a little calendar. January 21, 1819. Her eyes widened. 'How is this possible?' The door creaked opened and she carefully went up to it. The man looked at her. No. He looked like he was looking through her. He held a screaming boy about the age of 14 in his arms. 'That's around my age….' She watched the man in a docter like suit drop the boy in the room, he hit his head on the floor. _

_"Hey you bastard what's your problem?" She went up to the man screaming in his face. He didn't seem to see her. _

_"Hey I'm talkin' to you!" The man left the room and locked the door. The boy had black ink hair and emerald green eyes. She went up to the blood soaked boy, to take a closer look. A boy with inhuman emerald green eyes….. Her eyes….._

* * *

Random fact: They really did do this to people back 100+ years ago...Lets say, you had this disorder, people thought you had a disorder, thought you were just plain crazy, even if they didn't like you! They would throw you in insane asylums (just in case no one knew where she was yet.) and horribly abuse you and practice barbaric science experiments on these people. If you were lucky, they wouldn't do these experiments on you...There were no age limits on what age you would be to be in these asylums. You could be in there your whole life. Why they did this? Because they thought you were possessed by the devil. It didn't matter how small the disorder you had, they would still throw you in there. :(

I pray for these people. I was watching discovery channel and I thought, hmm... Here's a story line...

On a Happier note, Have a Merry Christmas!

You'll see a bit more of his past and why she was spazzing out :)


	8. Dimitri's Story

**UPDATE: I fixed up this chapter a bit from the last time because of the odd spacing. I hope it is fixed. **

I do not own any bleach character like Orihime and Ulquiorra, but I do own Dimitri, Mizuki, and all the characters that I basically made up.

* * *

"Why are you look at me up close like that?" The boy asked, Mizuki backed up in alarm. _He can see me? That's not possible! _

"No, your just a figment of my imagination, if I ever want to get out, I can't be talking to people that aren't there." He pulled his knee's close to his body and put his head in between them.

"Hey you're not crazy!" She said to the boy. He looked up.

"Your special!"

"So I've been told."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know how you meant it."

"How would you know?"

"Because I just do."

"That's not a good reason at all!"

"You're a difficult person to try and talk to."

"….."

"Give up? Such a shame, I was actually having fun." Mizuki pouted. The boy snickered.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Mizuki, You?" Mizuki already knew the answer, but she had to be sure.

"My name isn't important, so your Japanese?"

Mizuki crossed her arms.

"Yeah I am, half Japanese anyway, but that's not important. I told you my name, It's fair to return the jester!" The boy laughed.

"Me laughing? That's a first in a long time." He mumbled and Mizuki crawled over and sat next to the boy.

"So what did they do to you in there, can you at least tell me that?" The boy looked down.

"Well it's not the best thing you could ever go through, but the pain wasn't as bad as last time. You see, they tried to perform some experiments on me and at times they are really, really painful, and I'm not getting into detail, but…" He looked over at Mizuki who had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Well go on! I want to know, my parents hide so much from me." She said sadly secretly looking over at him.

"It's ok I understand." She inwardly laughed at the ironic statement. _More then you know. _

"Well they sometimes cut you open without any sedative to make it where the pain is reduced. My roommate died because they cut him open, he died of infections." He said. Mizuki shot him a sympathetic look and hugged him. He tensed so she stopped hugging him.

"Why did they lock you up in here anyway?" She asked right away patting the boys back.

"My parents saw me talking to myself, they thought I was crazy, locked me up in here. They were abusive, so they took the chance to lock me up in here whenever they could." He angrily threw a rock at the door.

"So what's your deal anyway? You seem angry at someone." Mizuki glared at the floor.

"It's my parents. They don't tell me anything, I see things to and they try to change the subject every time I try and ask them." He patted her head and gave her a sympathetic look.

"They should tell you, not hide anything. That's how you can bond and trust each other." Mizuki beamed.

"That's what I'm saying!" They looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

"I have to say, you're my first friend!" The boy said beaming. Mizuki smiled. "If I'm your friend, tell me your name?"

"My name is Dimitri Cifer, it's Russian…..I hate it." He grumbles. Mizuki smiles slightly.

"Why don't I give you a new one?"

"What name would you give me?"

"How about….Ulquiorra?"

Dimitri looks baffled. "Ulquiorra Cifer? Were did you pull that name out of?" Mizuki smiled.

"Do you like it?" Before he responds a man opened the door and Dimitri's sparkling green eyes widened in fear. _Oh no! _

"NO!" The man picked up Dimitri and carried him out the door. Mizuki followed him out into the hall way, they man walked very fast it was hard for Mizuki to keep up.

Dimitri kicked and screamed for help, tears pouring like a waterfall. Mizuki tried so hard to stop the man, but her hands kept slipping through his stomach.

"Dimitri!" Mizuki screamed trying to grab his hand. Dimitri held his hand out to trying to grab hers, but their palms were sweaty and she can't grab hold. Mizuki started to panic. The man stops and opens a metal door. Mizuki almost throws up at the scene that was held before her, blood was splattered everywhere. They were in buckets, on the slabs that you would see at a morgue, dripping on the floor. The man strapped Dimitri down on the blood soaked slab.

Dimitri was as pale as a white sheet and is still crying. Mizuki came up to him struggling to get the restraints off him, her hands shook and slipped.

"I-I'm scared." Dimitri shivered. Mizuki couldn't say anything, sobs were stuck in her throat as the man came out with a surgical knife. Mizuki shakes her head and stands between him and the man, but it was useless. The man walks right through her and over to Dimitri.

"_Well they sometimes cut you open without any sedative to make it where the pain is reduced. My roommate died because they cut him open, he died of infections. _He will die today.

"A-at least I-I don't d-die alone." He gives her a weak smile and looks up at the tiles ceiling.

"U-Ulquiorra… I-I like that name."

Before Mizuki responds, the man cuts Dimitri chest open. His emerald green eyes widen at the contact of the cool feeling blade, tears pouring down his face as he takes a sharp intake of air as the man slides the blade down his chest. Blood drips down his chest, Mizuki's eyes widen as Dimitri's eyes roll in the back of his head. She stands there for a bit taking in everything that just happened, and she starts to scream.

"DIMITRI!"


	9. Sadly, it's just one of those days

Okay, so I know it has been forever, but school sucked and I tried to get around to it. I am going around the story, cleaning and fixing it up, so I fixed up 5-8 so far, but need to get to chapters 2-4. I'm so tired, but wanted to put up a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. Enough said.

* * *

"Dim-!" Mizuki's eyes snapped open and she bolted forward. A hand was slapped over her mouth. _What in the world? _She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

What do you know, third times a charm. As her eyes darted around the room, she strained herself to see. _I'm in my room and I'm covering my own mouth. _Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

"It was just a crazy dream. Just a dream." She mumbled to her self and wiped the mingling sweat from her forehead. She turned on the lamp beside her bed and grabbed a small, portable mirror.

"I look like I died and came back to life as a zombie..." She scowled. Her hair was oily and some strands were stuck to her neck. Her once jade, green eyes were blood shot red and her skin was extremely pale. There were dark circles around her eyes and her lips were chapped; slightly bleeding from (what she guessed) teeth marks from biting her lips while she was sleeping. She lays back down, putting her arms behind her head. She lightly smiles and closes her eyes.

_I should really lay off the zombie movies. _

* * *

_**Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.**_

_What the hell? Who was the insane person to invent such a horrific contraption. _Mizuki groaned and put her palm to a damp forehead. The sound of the alarm clock ripped through her pounding headache.

Someone was going to die.

She scowled and went to sit up, but something didn't feel right. Mizuki's managed to pry open her eyes as she stumbled out of bed.

Big mistake.

Pain and nausea struck her once her feet touched the ground. Mizuki collapsed onto the ground and struggled to pick up her body even though it was begging for her to lay down.

"Mom..." Her voice came out raspy and horse.

"Mooooom..." She started to pant heavily, she was losing energy quickly. She gave up trying to call for her mother and crawled into her parents room. "Mommy...Daddy..." She felt so very tired and wanted to upchuck her insides.

* * *

Orihime awoke to a small whisper in her room. She sat up and immediately jumped out of bed to her obviously ill daughter.

"Ulquiorra, it's Mizuki! She's burning up!" Orihime put a hand to her daughter's head. Mizuki let out a small moan.

"Mom? You hand. It's so cold. It feels nice." Mizuki sighed slightly. Orihime put her head in her lap and brushed the sweat soaked bangs away from her forehead. Ulquiorra walked over to them and bent down.

"Do you think she should go to a human hospital or is she just ill. The sickness could be from her injuries from when the hollow attacked that night." Ulquiorra felt her forehead. _Her forehead feels like it's on fire. _

"I don't know. It could be from her growing powers. I don't think a _human_ doctor would understand." Orihime sighs and looks down at Mizuki.

"This is when she needs us most, and we haven even told her anything. Our intentions were supposed to protect her, but it was just the flipside. Road paved to hell with good intentions."

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow and had a slightly confused look on his face. Orihime laughed and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I forgot, you still have much to learn, even after 12 years here. Now help me put Mizuki into bed." He picked her up and went into her room. _This room smells like sickness and fear. Perhaps her illness is mental?_ Ulquiorra felt a pang of guilt. _Darn the heart, guilt is something I hate to feel. _Ulquiorra puts her down on the bed and Orihime goes to get a cold, wet towel and medicine ready. He sits on the edge of her bed and puts a hand on her cheek. _Just because I hate to feel things like guilt and sadness. I would never give it up now, and I would **never** give up Orihime and Mizuki. _

Mizuki cracks her eyes open watching her father in deep thought. "Dad?" She croaks out, but manages to give him a small smile.

_Never would I let them go. _

Orihime walks in with a bowl of cold water and a wet rag.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asks putting the bowl down on the nightstand. Mizuki scoffs at the question.

"Just peachy."

"Hold your nose." Orihime commands as she holds up a very small container with a purple liquid. Mizuki looks at it in horror.

"Oh, mom please have mercy." Orihime shakes her head, smiling lightly.

"Now or never. By never I mean 'I'll hold your nose and force it down your throat.' Your choice." Mizuki grasps her nose tightly and sits up. Orihime holds her hand under her chin and forces the medicine in her mouth. Mizuki's eyes shoot open and gags at the horrific taste.

"Mizuki you have to swallow it. No, don't spit it out or we will have to do this again." Mizuki forces the bitter liquid down her throat and visibly shivers.

"Eww..." Mizuki's jaw quivers, recovering from it.

"Good girl, now was that so hard?" Orihime jokes, patting her on the head.

"Yes."


	10. Truth Be Told

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I thought: "Hey, I think i'll update now." Its going to end soon though, I have new ideas and I really want to get this done. But it doesn't mean I wont make this story anymore less exciting! About 3-4 more chapters to go! (I also see from past comments on how you want more TxS (Tia and Starrk), but they are extremely minor characters in my story, but I will try and add some moments. Sorry lol)**

* * *

Weeks went by as did the laughter and the tears. This just made the family grow closer and closer together. Now on her 13th birthday, she finally got what she has been yearning for. The truth.

"Blow out the candles!" Her mother squealed, jumping up and down. Mizuki tsked and turned away from the constantly, random shots her mother took with the camera.

"Wait! I have to make a wish." Mizuki closed her eyes tight then blew out the the candle shaped as a '13'. Everyone clapped, cheered, and blew party poppers (A/N I dont know what they're called lol). Mizuki gave a bashful smile to everyone and stuck her finger in the icing. She licked it and gave a dramatic "YUM!"

"Hey kiddo..." Starrk said, getting her attention.

"What-" She was cut off with the whole cake getting stuffed into her face. She gasped and stood up. Icing stuck to her inky black hair and covered her porcelain face. Fuyu, Chizu, and Makoto bust out laughing. Ulquiorra shook his head and all the adults laughed along to.

"Uncle Starrk! Ugh, you piss me off!" She mockingly scolded, but the smile on her face showed her true feelings. She took a chunk of the cake and hit him right in the chest. He scoffed.

"Its war now!"

"War? I daresay its unfair 'cause i've already won!"

"Child I don't know what or who your talking about."

As the two argued, Makoto took the mushed cake and slammed it in Mizuki's face again. She growled.

"Makoto! I'll kill you!"

"You have to catch me first!"

She lunged at him; tackling him to the ground and stuffing random bits of cake all over him. He then used some of his strength to flip her around to where he was on top of her, stuffing cake into her mouth. Her pupils turned into slits as she glared at him through cat like eyes.

"Y-you bastard!" She wheezed, spitting cake out. Chizu and Fuyu ran to her aid, getting Makoto off of her and sitting on him.

She took shallow breathes and stood up.

"Who's the bitch now?" She laughed. Orihime on the other hand, did not like the fact her dining room was getting destroyed.

"Alright, alright! War is over! I call a draw, tie thing!" Her mother shouted, catching the kids attention. They pouted, but complied as they all got off him. Hours passed and they all cleaned up the HUGE mess they made of the dining room and lets just say that stain in the red carpet isn't coming off. Ulquiorra didn't see a problem with it, but Orihime's face twisted into a sour expression. The guests left and Mizuki, whom had already cleaned the gunk out of her hair and off her face, plunged down face first on the sofa.

"So, what did you wish for?" Orihime gently asked her as she rubbed Mizuki's back in a circular motion.

"Why should I tell you? It will never come true if I tell you." Mizuki sighed.

"I wouldn't say that." Mizuki lifted her head up slightly in keen interest.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Mizuki took a second to ponder this and then sat up.

"If you tell me your wish, i'll tell you my secret."

This intrigued Mizuki and she slowly nodded her head.

"Alright honey you first."

"I believe you know what I want. I want you to tell me everything."

Orihime smiled and hugged her daughter and told her the story. She told her of spiritual pressure, of the Reapers, of her powers, and of the hollows. Of who Starrk, Tia, Ichigo, and Rukia really are.

"Your father was an advanced type of hollow called an arrancar. He was a Vasto Lorde (A/N: IDK how to spell it) and was ranked number 4 in power. He had a half bone on one side of his head and strange tattoo's running down his face like tears. These arrancar lived in the capital called Hueco Mundo." Orihime took a deep breath.

"Mother, how did you meet him anyway? It doesn't make sense. Father is in this whole other dimension and he doesn't seem like the bubbly type like you are."

Orihime gave a weak smile.

"That's because he was deadly. He...He did things he regrets now because he has you and I. He only goes into that form to protect us when danger is coming close. He is so proud of you my dear. Back then he was forced to kidnap me to use as bate for the Soul Society. He was quite annoyed with me at first but the he started to grow fond of me. He would purposefully sit in the room with me while I was eating because he started to enjoy my company, though he would deny it if you ask. Then he and Ichigo got into this huge battle against one another. Ichigo almost killed your father, but I couldn't stand to see him die. I guess you could say my feelings at that moment were to strong. So I heal- ahm, reversed time with my Shun Shun Rikka. He started to live in the Soul Society with me until we moved to the human world so I could give birth and raise you."

Mizuki was silent and totally baffled at the knowledge she had acquired.

"Mother...Thank you for telling me!" She whispered and threw her arms around her mothers' neck. Orihime hugged her as if she were to let go, she would disappear.

"Your welcome, you needed to know. I was just so scared, I guess, that you would despise us about our past, but you deserve to know. You are developing your spiritual pressure as we speak!"

"Mother didn't you have a certain secret? Or was that it?"

Orihime's face lit up.

"Oh I almost forgot," She took her daughters hands into hers, "How would you like a younger brother or sister?"

Before Mizuki could even react, they both were startled by the loud thump of a grocery bag.

* * *

*Evil* Mwhahhahaha! ;) Like I said, I will keep it interesting! But I still have to bring in Mr. Shady. I know you miss him dearly. No worries, you will see him in the next chapter! ;) I still have 3 more LONG chapters to write!

*Gives all virtual cookies*

With lots of love,

-Aki


End file.
